Description: LSUMC-S has been a member of SWOG since 1982 and has had funding since 1993. After a period of time with relatively low accrual to protocols, accrual has recently markedly increased and currently is about 180/year and ranks within the top six institutions. LSUMC-S accounts for nearly 12 percent of all minority patients accrued to SWOG studies. Forty-seven percent of all patients placed on SWOG protocols from LSUMC-S are minority. LSUMC-S has four primary sites for patient accrual to studies. These include the University Hospital, the Overton Brooks VAMC, the Willis Knighton Medical Center and the E. A. Conway Hospital. Three CGOP sites are present--St. Francis Hospital, Monroe, Louisiana; Highland Hospital, Shreveport and Baptist Medical Center in New Orleans, Louisiana.